Ryla Jean New in the Dimension
by JayeRyane
Summary: What happenes when your fvorite Tv Show beomes a reality? Ryla Jean Has just that problem . . . when all she thought was myth sizes up real right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryla Jean Thomas Flipped through the channels of her television on one very boring Saturday afternoon. She saw something that made her click back. She shook her head, "Damn, the end credits. I always miss these episodes. They only show Power Rangers on TV when something's been preempted . . ."

She clicked off the TV and tossed the remote onto the couch. She sat back a moment before smiling and then jumped up from the couch. She skidded out of the TV room and bounded down the stairs to her room. Ryla shut the door and came to a halt in front of her computer. Her dark brown hair swayed behind her as she sat down. She typed in a few commands and then it front up I Mesh, her downloading center. Ryla twiddled her fingers a minute, trying to decide what to type. She then grinned and quickly wrote in the search box, "Power Rangers; Ninja Rangers". A few entries came up, but Ryla clicked on one label "The Face Stealer". As the download began, Ryla sat back as she watched images of it pass over the screen. It was a normal occurrence during the download, so she just relax and waited for it to finish so she could watch. She reached over and picked up her morpher that she had gotten in an E-bay auction. It had no power coin, but it was better than nothing. She put it in her hand and mimed morphing. She laughed softly and then heard something.

"Look! It's another ranger!"

She figured the file must have started playing so Ryla looked up, it was Rita and Lord Zedd, but . . . they were looking right at her. She raised an eyebrow; she must have been seeing things. Then they spoke again.

"Come on Zeddy baby! Let's get rid of this one before she can do any damage!"

"An Excellent idea."

Rita and Zedd both crossed their staffs over one another and they were **still** looking straight at Ryla. She pressed back a little harder in her chair, but didn't move. Her eyes widened as she saw a large bolt of energy come through her computer screen, and felt as if she was being pulled from her chair . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryla blinked her eyes open and closed several times, trying to adjust to the brighter light around her. She opened her eyes and used one hand to shield them from the sun. She sat up slowly, "Huh? Where am I?"

She brought her hand down and saw that she was in a park, "When did I get here? Last I remember . . . I was in my room."

She looked down and saw she was sitting on top on a picnic table. Ryla swung her legs over the side and jumped down. Her hair swung in front of her face, but it wasn't the same hair she had a few minutes ago. She brought her hand up and grabbed her hair. It was now a long sandy blonde color with purple streaks in it, "Weird . . . this is totally **not** my hair. And when did I start saying totally?"

Ryla shook her head, "This is getting **too** weird."

She moved to dust off her jeans, but found she was wearing a pair of purple capris, and a shiny gold tank top, "When did I put these on? Whatever, I better get home."

She never remembered there being a park in her town, but it **did** look very familiar. She started walking along the paths, trying to get her bearings. She reached the end of the park, and walked along the sidewalk.

_ I don't remember any of this . . . what's happening?_

Just as she turned a corner, Ryla came face to face with two people she thought she'd never meet . . .

"Yea Bulky I- oof!" Skull knocked right into Ryla and it sent her back a few steps.

She shook her head and apologized before looking up, "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where- oh . . . my god."

Bulk looked down at her and snorted, "What're you staring at girly?"

"Yea! What're you starin' at?!" Skull laughed and tapped on his badge, "We're Junior Police officers here. You gotta problem?"

Ryla thought a moment.

_Bulk and Skull?! Oh man . . . I'm going crazy . . . or maybe . . . is that what that light was? Hmmm . . . let me try something . . ._

She smiled, "Yes . . . sorry, I do have a problem. I'm new in town here, and I kind of got lost. That's why I'm glad to see you two. Could you . . ." she stopped a moment, and fluttered her eyelids a bit at both of them, pulling her sweetest tone, "Could you direct me to the Youth Centre? Please?"

Both Bulk and Skull opened their eyes a bit wider, and then looked at each other. Skull moved to answer, but Bulk knocked him away, "Ah yes. You can go down that street there. If ya keep going straight, you can't miss it. And . . .I'm Bulk by the way."

"An I'm Skull!" he jumped in and grinned right beside Bulk.

Ryla smiled, "Why thank you. I'll be sure to remember you kindness. Well, I must be going. Goodbye Bulk. And you too Skull!"

She waved and then turned her back to them, silently making a gagging face.

_Gross! But . . . at least I know where the Youth Centre is . . . wow, I'm really in Angel Grove? If this is some dream . . . I hope it's a long one._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryla jogged her way until she saw the sign for the Youth Centre in plain view. She slowed down enough so as not to look too anxious to get there. Slowly, Ryla pushed open the door and went inside. As she walked into the Centre, many familiar sites greeted her. She could see people sparring, some people working out, and a lot just sitting and talking at the tables. Ryla smiled and turned around when she heard a familiar voice, "You wanna order something?"

Ryla turned and saw Ernie standing behind the counter, just like she had seen a million times before.

_Wow . . . this is . . . **Morphinominal!**_

Ryla dug into her pocket and felt that her morpher was still there. She moved past it and was happy to pull out a few bills of money. She looked up at the price list and nodded, pushing a bill across the counter, "I'll have a grape smoothie."

Ernie smiled and nodded, "Coming right up."

In a few minutes, Ernie slid her change and her smoothie back to her. She thanked him and stuff the change in her pocket. Ryla picked her drink up and turned to find an empty table, when she collided into someone. Her smoothie went crashing to the floor spilling over. She shook her head and pulled back slightly with her eyes closed, hoping it wasn't Bulk or Skull again.

"I apologize profusely for the miscalculation in my stride."

Her breath caught in her throat as Ryla heard those words. As she pulled back more, she could see a blue muscle shirt, and distinct muscles. She looked up and came into contact with the eyes of one Billy Cranston. Ryla hid best she could her anxious gasp, and kept a level face to him, she suppressed her need to stutter and smiled, "No, that's all right. I wasn't exactly keeping a sharp eye either."

She looked down as she felt a touch of liquid at her feet, and for a fleeting moment it reminded her of the purple ooze. She looked back up at Billy, and could almost see that recognition as well. In one movement, he grabbed several napkins and bent down, "I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's all right, really. Here, let me help," Ryla grabbed some napkins from Ernie, and knelt down next to Billy.

She began mopping up her smoothie as quickly as she could She raised her head a moment to looked over, and locked eyes with Billy. She noticed something,

_He's not wearing his glasses . . . Zedd must be here . . ._

She saw him grin, and his eyebrows raised a bit, as he pushed up on his none existent frames. Ryla giggled a bit,

_But Rita may not be back . . . he hasn't been without his glasses for very long_

He looked over at her quizzically, but stuck his arm out, "My name is Billy."

Ryla resisted the urge to reply with _I know_ and moved to shake his hand. She stopped though, and pressed a napkin to his fingers first, as she saw some smoothie on them, "I'm Ryla. It's good to meet you."

Billy laughed and wiped his hand clean before shaking hers. They both stood up and dumped the napkins into the trash. Billy turned to Ernie, "Ernie. Whatever it was that I spilled, please, get her another one, my treat. Oh, and a blueberry smoothie for me."

Billy passed a few bills over the counter and picked up the two smoothies. He guided Ryla over to a table where he set them down, "Here . . . sorry about your last one."

She grinned, before sitting down next to Billy, "I told you, it's fine."

Billy nodded and took a sip of his smoothie before asking her, "So, I haven't seen you around her before. Are a new occupant of Angel Grove?"

Ryla chuckled a bit, "I suppose you could say that. How long have **you** lived in Angel Grove?"

"All my life." Billy smiled and nodded.

Ryla took in information that she already knew and simply nodded, "That's cool."

Billy nodded as well and watched as she sipped her smoothie slowly, "So, what prompted your move to Angel Grove?"

Ryla opened her mouth, and slowly allowed half truths to spew, "Well . . . it was mostly just a quick decision. One minute I was where I used to live . . .the next, I was here. I suppose I just needed the change."

Billy seemed satisfied by her answer. He nodded again.

They both proceeded to talk. About school; how she needed to register herself soon, about hobbies; Billy found it intriguing that she enjoyed science as well, and that she knew some martial arts, and about other things that weren't really all that important to remember, for Ryla knew most everything about Billy already. She had finished her smoothie long ago, but didn't care, she enjoyed his company, but it ached not to be able to ask what it was like being a power ranger. Suddenly, she heard a familiar beeping. Ryla saw Billy clasp over his communicator and grinned a bit nervously. Ryla did her best not to giggle, but instead, to look confused, "What was that noise Billy?"

He looked at her, trying to think of something, "It . . .was my watch alarm. I cannot believe how quickly the time has past. I must go, I am late meeting my friends."

Billy jumped up from the table, and Ryla stood as well. Billy turned to leave, but then turned back to her, "I hope to see you again! Goodbye."

As Billy ran off, Ryla waved to him, "Goodbye Billy, I hope to see you too . . . I really need a friend right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryla stepped out into the sun, and stuffed her hands into her pockets, "Now what? I guess I should look around the park . . . it might give me a clue as to how I came to be here."

She began her way back to the park, hoping not to run into Bulk or Skull just yet.

-------------------------------

Rita Repulsa looked down through her telescope, and saw Ryla walking through the park, "Zeddy! There she is!"

Lord Zedd walked over and used his red beam to look down to where his wife had pointed, "you idiot, that's not her!"

"Yes it is! I can tell! She looks different, but it's her! Send down the putties!" Rita pointed her finger to the earth.

Zedd shook his head and pounded his staff, "If we must send something. Don't send those pathetic clay creatures! Rito, send the Tengas down to capture her!"

Rito Revolto nodded and saluted, "Yes sir, Ed!"

Rita yelled at him, "His name is Zedd, **Zedd!**"

----------------------------------

Ryla reached the picnic table where she had woken up, but barely had enough time to sit, let alone find any clues, when the Tengas attacked. Ryla jumped back, "Oh my god! Tengas!"

_God I hate birds . . .why couldn't it have been putties?_

"Oh well . . . here we go. Let's see if I can actually do this . . ." Ryla put up her arms, and moved back into a defensive position . . .

------------------------

"Guys, I'm really sorry I was late." Billy grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Aisha nodded, "How come though Billy? You're never late."

Billy shrugged again, "I ran into someone, quite literally, and I had to help her-"

Kim nodded, "Ah! Of course . . . **her**. I get it now."

Before Billy could try to explain himself, their communicators called them. Tommy hit his first, "We read you Zordon."

Zordon's voice boomed in, "RANGERS. TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE IMMEDIATELY."

"We'll be there right away." Tommy nodded to the others.

A flash of white.

A flash of red.

A flash of pink.

A flash of blue.

A flash of yellow.

A flash of black.

--------------------------------------

They all materialized at the Command Centre. Tommy stepped forward, "What is it Zordon?"

"A YOUNG GIRL IS BEING TERRORIZED BY RITA AND ZEDD'S TENGAS. BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE."

Billy was the first to see that it was Ryla in the middle of all of those Tengas, "That's her! That's the girl I ran into! Her name is Ryla!"

Zordon's voice came again, "RANGERS. YOU MUST GO DOWN AND HELP HER."

Rocky looked back at the globe, "Alright, but it seems like she holding her own."

Tommy's voice broke through, "**We need Ninja power, Now!**"

-------------------------------

Ryla jumped back as another Tenga flew down at her. She back kicked it away, and ended up flipping over the picnic table, "Hey, I'm not so bad!"

No sooner were the words from her mouth, then three Tengas grabbed onto her, "So much for that hope."

Ryla began to struggle, but couldn't fight off all of them alone.

_Where are the Power Rangers?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No sooner did she think it; then she saw a flash of Blue come at the Tengas, and then a flash of Pink and White. They beat the Tengas away from her. The Blue Ranger went to her side, "Are you alright?"

Ryla nodded, smiling, "Yes. I am now," just then, a rather large Tenga came at the Blue Ranger, "Look out!"

Ryla pressed her hands against his back and flipped over the Blue Ranger, kicking the ugly Tenga in the chest. Her hair flew back, just as the Tenga did before hitting against a tree. Ryla landed softly on her feet. She looked back at the Rangers, and could tell, even under their helmets, they seemed a bit impressed. Especially Billy. Ryla didn't have time to process it though, as she saw the shadow of a one of the Tengas come up behind her. She flipped back about 20 feet away from the Tenga, and then pushed back into a defensive position. The damn ugly Tenga came at her, and she rolled back, kicking her feet upward, sending the Tenga into two more that were one their way towards the Pink Ranger. She looked up at Ryla and nodded, "Thanks."

Ryla grinned, "No problem."

Both her and the Pink Ranger came back-to-back, and nodded to each other, before flip diving at the Tengas. The pink Ranger flipped backwards and caught one with her ankles. She flipped it back just as Ryla corkscrew kicked another away. The Tengas, all were lying somewhere on the ground, and disappeared in a mass of black feathers. Ryla stretched up, and brushed the dirt off her. The six ninja rangers walked over to her and bowed. The Pink and Blue came forward,

_Kimberly and Billy . . . I think, I hope Kat isn't here . . .I never really liked her . . ._

The Pink Ranger spoke first, and she knew it was Kim, "We hope you're alright."

Ryla barely nodded before the Red Ranger stepped up, "Yea, but you were holding your own like a pro!"

She grinned, "Thanks Ro . . . Rangers," she had almost slipped up, "It was nothing."

The Blue Ranger nodded. Then the White Ranger brought his hands to his belt, "Well then, we must be going-"

Ryla stepped up, daring to take a chance, "No! I must go with you!"

The Blue Ranger shook his head, "No, it is imperative that you stay here. It would be too much of a risk to-"

"But I must see Zordon!" Ryla tried out, grabbing onto the Blue Ranger's arm.

The rest of the Rangers stepped around her, seemingly making a barrier. The Blue Ranger spoke again, "How do **you** know of Zordon?"

His voice was not the same; it seemed more shocked, and a bit angry. Ryla shook her head, pulling on his arm, "No. You don't understand . . . please, Billy-"

She had done it. She said his name, not his Ranger color. The Rangers came in closer, and she felt confined. Billy pulled his arm back, and then looked at Tommy. He nodded, "Perhaps we **should** take you to see Zordon."

He and Billy grabbed onto her arms. She looked up pleading, "No, Tommy! . . . Please it isn't what you-"

Her voice was cut off by the team teleporting. There were flashes of White, Red, Pink, Yellow, Black, Blue and . . . Purple?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryla felt like she was being pulled again,

_So I must have been teleported here to Angel Grove . . ._

She didn't have time to process it further; for she felt her feet touch the ground. Ryla opened her eyes, and saw she was staring into the . . . plate, of Alpha. Not wanting to dig herself in deeper, she stayed quiet. Her arms were still being held by both Billy and Tommy. The Rangers pulled their masks off of their faces, just as Zordon spoke,

"RANGERS, WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU BRING HER TO THE COMMAND CENTRE?"

Kim stepped forward, "She said that she needed to see you. She knew who you were Zordon-"

"And she knew mine and Billy's identities." Tommy added, slightly gripping harder onto Ryla's arm.

Ryla sighed, "I knew all of your identities . . . but it isn't what you think!"

She tired to pull herself free, but Tommy pulled back harder. She winced back at the pain, "Please Tommy . . . you're hurting my arm," she looked up at Zordon, "I do not work for Rita or Zedd . . . if I did, why would the Tengas attack me?"

Billy cleared his throat to speak, but Ryla beat him to it, "I know, to make it seem more believable when I explained it to you . . . but I'm telling the truth. Please, I am far from home . . . very far."

She turned to look back at the others. She felt Billy's grip loosen, and a small bit of the betrayal leave his eyes. She smiled at him, "I wasn't leading you on, or trying to get your trust just to betray it. Please Billy . . ." she looked at the other, "Rangers, you must believe me."

Zordon spoke after a moment, "ALPHA, SCAN HER LIFE ENERGY. SEE IF THERE IS ANYTHING OUT OF PLACE."

Ryla shook her head, "There is . . . I am out of place."

Alpha finished checking the scans, "Zordon . . . her energy is different from that of the people in Angel Grove, but not the same as Tommy's was when he was under the influence of Rita."

Ryla nodded, "I told you . . . I'm not under some spell. Please guys . . . do you remember when you were sent back 200 years into Angel Grove's past? You felt out of place! Please . . . that's how I feel."

Instead of trying to calm them, they moved in closer on her, and Aisha spoke "If you're not in league with Zedd or Rita . . . how do you know about that?"

"Because I saw it! Or watched it on TV. Rangers, Zordon . . . I was born on Earth . . . but not your Earth."

The rangers looked a bit confused, all but Billy, he was slowly beginning to comprehend. Zordon spoke clearly to all of them, "I UNDERSTAND YOU. YOUR ENERGY IS DIFFERENT BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT FROM THIS DIMENSION. THOUGH I AM UNSURE AS TO HOW YOU KNOW SO MUCH OF US."

Out of shock, Tommy released her arm, though Billy's hand stayed against her skin, though not tightly. Ryla nodded, and grinned sheepishly, "Well . . . you see, where I am from . . . my dimension. You are . . . a TV show."

Kim blurted out, "What? A TV show?"

"Yea," Ryla nodded, "You're all played by actors . . . and they look just like you. I was in my room, watching it through my computer screen. When . . .Rita and Zedd were looking at me . . . they called me a Ranger and then used their staff's to send me here. I think they were trying to destroy me."

Alpha cried out, "Ai- yai- yai!"

Billy nodded, "Yes, why would they think you were a Ranger?"

Ryla smiled at Billy, and his genuine concern, "Well . . . because I was holding this," she used her free arm to dig into her pocket, and pull out her morpher. As she lifted it, it felt heavier, "It . . . used to be plastic."

Billy took it from her hand, and demorphed, just before the other did. He compared it with his own, "They are identical."

Ryla grinned, "Except I have no power coin."

Billy nodded, "Indeed, you do not."

Zordon spoke again, "RYLA, UNTIL WE CAN FIGURE OUT EXACTLY HOW YOU WERE BROUGHT HER, I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU STAY WITH THE RANGERS. IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?"

Ryla nodded, "Oh ya. Totally. It's like a dream come true, "She turned back to everyone, "Seriously, no sarcasm intended."

Kim laughed, and Aisha nodded, "That's great, we needed another girl to hang with anyways."

The guys shook their heads, and then Zordon spoke to Billy, "IT SEEMS THAT RYLA COULD BE OF SOME IMPORTANCE TO RITA AND ZEDD . . . BILLY, FOR NOW, COULD YOU FIT HER WITH A COMMUNICATOR. FOR HER PROTECTION?"

Billy nodded, "Of course. We'll transport back to my lab to retrieve one."

Ryla grinned as both Tommy and Billy approached her, "Here, you'll need to hold onto us to transport out of here."

He nodded, and grasped onto Tommy's arm, and then grabbed Billy's hand. Just before they transported, she could almost see Billy smile. Ryla's body disappeared into a flash of purple. Alpha turned back to Zordon, hearing him begin to speak, "ALPHA, PLEASE FETCH THE BOX THAT NINJOR SENT US, AND BEGIN EXAMINING THE CONTENTS."

"Yes Zordon, I will get right on it. Ai-yai-yai!" Alpha turned back and walked down from the console, in search of the box.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ryla blinked several times, overcome by the images before her. She had appeared with the Rangers just inside Billy's lab. She looked around, and could not help but awe at what she saw. It was more than she could have even have imagined seeing through her television screen. She turned her head as far as she could, and let a smile play across her face. Only when Billy's voice came through, did she pull back, "I know it's not much, but-"

Ryla shook her head, "It's amazing . . . what you do here beats out NASA Scientists, a million to one . . ."

Billy looked down and turned lightly crimson, "Oh, geez . . . thanks."

Aisha ribbed Kim lightly and grinned. Kim nodded back to her, and then looked over to Billy, "So . . . that communicator Billy?"

Billy looked back at Kim, and recognition dawned, "Oh! Right . . ."

He moved past Ryla, and only then did his hand unclasp from hers. He bent underneath one workbench and pulled out a box marked, "Trash; Frayed wires and Such". Ryla nodded and smiled,

_Smart . . ._

He opened the box, and took a moment to fish through it. Billy grinned and pulled out a communicator, tinged with a purple strap. Ryla mentally rolled her eyes,

_What's with all the purple?_

Billy stuffed the box away, and walked back over to Ryla, "Here, let me help you put it on. It's a bit tricky."

He reached over and strapped the communicator on, sliding the clasp closed, "There. Umm . . ." Billy moved a bit closer, holding up her wrist, "This button is to contact Zordon or one of us, and this button will transport you to the Command Centre, or anywhere in Angel Grove."

She nodded and smiled, "Alright, I think I've got it. Thank you Billy."

He grinned, "No problem."

He brought his hands behind his back and shrugged a bit. Only when Kim cleared her throat, did they both look away, "Ummm guys . . .if we're done here. How about we go over to the Youth Centre?"

Billy nodded, "An excellent idea Kim."

Tommy nodded as well, "Ok then. Let's get a move on then."

Ryla grinned a bit and began walking next to Billy as they exited his lab. She felt a tug on her arm, and Ryla looked back. She saw Kim and Aisha motion to her. Ryla fell back from her stride with Billy, and came up next to Aisha. She grinned over and her and Kim leaned in, "So . . . you like Billy huh?"

Ryla's eyes widened, and she quickly shushed them both, whispering, "What? How could . . . what?!"

Aisha grinned, "Come on girl! It's pretty obvious."

Ryla looked back up to Billy, and seeing that he wasn't aware of their conversation, she turned back, "I do not know what you mean, but, I do not have such feelings for him."

Aisha and Kim grinned to one another, "Whatever girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They came up upon the Youth Centre, and Ryla grinned,

_I love this place_

Tommy grabbed the door and held it open for everyone. Ryla smiled at him, "Thanks Tommy."

He nodded, and closed the door behind him, "No problem . . .oh, and I'm sorry about your arm."

She grinned, and rubbed her arm, "No big, but thanks."

He nodded and dropped down next to Kimberly at one of the tables. Ryla saw Billy up ordering for everyone, so she went up to join him,

"-and a protein shake for Tommy." Billy looked over and grinned at Ryla.

She smiled back, then turned to Ernie, "And I'll have a soda."

Ryla reached to grab some change, but Billy touched her arm, "Put it on our tab."

"Oh no, you don't-"

Billy shook his head, "Yes . . . indeed I do."

She sighed, "Well, if you're sure."

"Affirmative." He nodded, slipping the bills to Ernie.

Billy and Ryla made their way back to the table, "It shall only be a few minutes."

Rocky nodded, "Cool. So . . . Ryla. We're, a TV show, that's what you said? What kind of show?"

"Yea," Adam nodded, swiping his arms through the air, "Is it some action slash drama series, he yaw!"

Billy shook his head, "Or rather, some fantasy sci-fi, in occurrence of all the facts of super natural tendencies in the area?"

Ryla shook her head, "Nope. It's neither of those."

Tommy leaned in, "So . . . what is it?"

She shrugged a bit, "It's . . . a Kids Show."

"What? You're telling me that it's a show where we kill monsters and fight with weapons . . . for kids?"

Ryla nodded, "Ya . . . I never really thought of it like that, but I guess it would be gruesome, except, I don't think I've ever seen a spot of blood shown."

She laughed a bit, just as Ernie walked over with the tray of drinks, "Alright. Here's Tommy's protein shake, Adam's vanilla milkshake, Kim's iced tea, Rocky's citrus lemonade, Aisha's cran-apple spritzer, Billy's spinach juice, and . . . I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

Ernie turned to look at Ryla. She grinned and nodded, "It's Ryla."

He smiled, "Well then, Ryla, here's your soda."

Ernie flipped his empty tray up and walked back to the counter. Ryla picked up her glass and took a sip through the straw. She felt a small chill go through her, but decided to ignore it. Aisha turned back to look at her, and with one grin to Kim, asked "So . . . which one of us was your favorite?"

Ryla's eyes widened just over her soda, "Umm . . . what?"

Kim grinned, "In every TV show that I've watched, I've always had a favorite. Who's yours?"

She opened her mouth to try to stammer her way out of the question, when she heard,

"Well . . . what do we have here?"

"Ya! What do we have here?!"

Ryla groaned as silently as she could before she turned around, "Bulk! Skull! H-hey guys . . . what's up?"

Skull turned to Bulk, "Ya Bulky, what's up?"

"Shut up nimrod!" Bulk shoved him with his arm, "What are you doing with **these** geek-oids?!"

Billy stood up, "Hey, guys . . . why don't you just leave us alone, ok?"

Bulk stepped up to him, and prodded his chest, "Hey! Was I talking to you?"

"I think you should go Bulk, please." Ryla waved her hand at him.

Bulk shook his head, "Don't say I didn't warn you girly . . ."

"Ya! Girly!" Skull laughed loudly and smacked his gum.

Bulk grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away with him, "Come on."

After they walked away Ryla grinned a bit, "Sorry about that. I ran into them just after I got here. I had to be . . . sickeningly sweet them to find out where the Youth Centre was."

Kim pursed her lips, "Ooh . . . that must have hurt."

The whole table began to laugh, and Ryla nodded, "Oh so very much it did."

Aisha waved her arms, "Ok, we've had our laughs . . . but don't it's getting you out of telling us who your favorite was."

"We won't care really. It's just fun to see." Adam nodded reassuringly.

Rocky agreed, "It's not like we'll get jealous or anything."

"Ya . . . so just tell us . . . come on." Kim prodded her a bit verbally.

Ryla held up her hands, "All right! All right! You really want to know?"

"It seems as though they do." Billy nodded and brought his straw up to his mouth.

"Fine . . . my favorite . . ." Ryla sighed audibly, "It's Billy."

Billy's straw came from his mouth and he cough on his spinach juice, causing Tommy to have to hit his back several times to get it down. When he was able to take in air, he looked over at her, "Me?"

Ryla nodded, "Yes Billy . . . you."

Kim stifled her mouth to hold back laughs, while Aisha kicked Adam under the table to keep him from chuckling. He looked up at her, "But . . . why?"

It was time for Ryla to laugh, "Honestly Billy . . . it should be obvious. You've evolved the most out of everyone. In the beginning, you didn't have the skills to fight, but that didn't stop you, you kept at it . . . and look at you now. It's amazing . . . not to mention the fact that you're a genius. You've done a lot for the Rangers."

Tommy clapped him on the back, "That's for sure. He's fixed the Zords and other stuff hundreds of times."

Kim held up her wrist, "not to mention **inventing** the communicators . . . and color coordinating them."

"See Billy? You're just . . . **Morphinominal**." Ryla nodded, and touched his arm softly, grinning.

Billy blushed a bit and lowered his head, "Geez guys . . . thanks."

Kim laughed, "Don't thank us . . . Ryla brought it up."

This caused Ryla to blush. Then she felt something against her arm. She looked down to see a spider crawling over her, "Ahh!"

She stood up and began shaking her arm fiercely; trying to get the spider off, "get it off! Get it off!"

Tommy jumped up and brushed it off her arm, squashing the spider with his boot. Ryla let out a huge sigh and dropped back down into her chair, "Sorry guys . . . The only thing that scares me worse than Rita . . . is spiders."


	9. Chapter 9

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

TF Princess – I started that idea even before you mentioned Zedd! Except, I chose Rita instead . . . Zedd kind of out for the moment, he doesn't believe it's here 

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Edit: I had to edit this Chapter . . .it just didn't seem right, check the end for the edit!

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 9

-----------------------------

Rita pulled back from her telescope and grinned, "Ahh! Did you hear that Rito?! The girl's afraid of spiders! **I** have an idea! She's afraid of spiders, we'll send down a spider monster to catch her! It's fool proof!"

Rito grinned, as best a skull could, "And you're just the fool to think it up sis!"

"Oh shut up you rank bag of bones!" Rita whacked him with her scepter, and walked over to Finster's lab, "**FINSTER!**"

He came up to her and bowed, "Yes my queen?"

"I want you to make a gruesome monster out of a spider! And don't mess it up!" Rita barked out to him, before turning.

Finster bowed again and nodded, beginning to mold the clay, "Right away my queen. The most gruesome spider monster you've ever seen!"

Rita grinned wickedly and laughed, "This time, I'll get that girl, and then the other Rangers will **have** to come to rescue her, then I'll **finally** win!"

Squatt and Baboo watched from behind the watch holes, "She's getting pretty confident these days, isn't she?"

Baboo nodded, "Mmmhmm . . . oh yes."

--------------------------------

They had finished their drinks and now Tommy was up, with Ryla to spar with him, "Ok, I just wanna see how much you know."

Ryla nodded, and pulled into her defensive stance. Tommy came at her, swinging his leg upwards. She ducked back and swung her leg at his other one, his only pillar. Tommy nearly hit the mat when his hand came in contact and he flipped himself up, "Not bad."

She grinned, "I know you're not."

Ryla jumped up and threw a tornado kick at Tommy, which he blocked. She came back down, a bit discouraged,

_Come on . . . you can take him . . .he's just the White Ranger . . . _

Ryla flipped forward on her hands and used her legs to grab his midsection. Tommy's finger grasped around her ankles, but she still managed to bring him down on his back, landing on her feet over him. She grinned and bowed to him, "And so ends the final lesson sensei."

Ryla moved over to the side and reached down her arm, helping Tommy up. He laughed a bit, brushing himself off, "You're pretty good."

"Good enough to bring you down." Rocky laughed and the rest of the gang walked over.

Tommy nodded, "Ya well . . . who knows what kind of stuff they teach where she's from."

Ryla shook her head, "Same stuff you learned. It was you guys who got me into it actually. Didn't you notice the tornado kick?"

Tommy nodded and shook her hand, "Ya I did. Seems like you'd been watching Jason, a little too much."

She grinned, "Ya, whatever."

Aisha looked around, seeing more people file into the Youth Centre, "Guys, it's getting pretty crowded in here. Why don't we go over to the park?"

"I can show you guys where I woke up. Might be able to find some clues there as to how I got there . . . though I think I have an idea already." Ryla nodded to the others.

They agreed, and set foot out of the Youth Centre. They began walking down the street towards the park. Billy turned to Ryla, "So, tell us again what happened just before you woke up here?"

She nodded, "I was in front of my computer screen. Zedd and Rita were looking straight at me, and they called me another Ranger, just because I had a morpher. They crossed their staffs at me, and a huge energy bolt came right through the screen and hit me. Just before I blacked out, it felt like I was being lifted from my chair. Kind of like when we teleported."

Billy shook his head, "If what I believe is right,"

Tommy turned back, "What Billy?"

"It seems as though they were trying to **destroy** you . . . but the interference from the two dimensions caused you instead to be transported here. I am sure, seeing as the Tengas attacked you, that Rita and Zedd have not forgotten your presence." Billy explained his theory to them, as they reached the park.

Rocky dropped down against the picnic table, "So, what do you think their next move will be?"

Billy shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we should all be on the look out, especially you Ryla. You seem to be the target at the moment."

"I figured as much . . ." Ryla nodded, sitting next to Rocky.

_I said I was bored, but I didn't need **this** much excitement!_

Billy moved closer, "If you see **anything** out of the ordinary. You'll contact us, no matter what, it is safer than to say nothing."

"Of course Billy." she nodded, bringing her communicated wrist closer to her body.

Aisha wrapped an arm around Ryla, "Don't spook the girl Billy! We're not all gloom and doom around here Ryla."

Ryla grinned, "Oh I know . . . but Billy's right. I do need to be **very** careful."

--------------------------------

Finster walked out from his laboratory and clapped his hands together, "My queen, I have finished. I present to you the most terrifying spider monster, just as you demanded."

He brought his hand back, and out stalked a large, black spider woman with eight large feelers along her body, and two venomous dripping mouth claws. Her 12 eyes glared menacingly. Finster smiled, "May I present Arachnia!"

Rita grinned and stood, "Ahh. Excellent work Finster! Don't you think so Rito?"

"Looks just like you did when you were a kid sis!" he laughed and banged his sword against the ground.

Rita glared at him, "Oh, who asked you! Just go, and keep those Rangers busy! Arachnia, you will go down, and once the Rangers are not protecting the girl, Grab her!"

Arachnia nodded, and bowed, hissing softly, "Yes my Queen."

"Sounds like a plan sis!" Rito grinned and prepared to teleport out.

Goldar stepped up, "My queen, I do not believe your brother is capable of such, remember the first time? I should go with him."

She waved at him, "Fine! You both go, and ambush the brats! We will defeat the Power Rangers yet!"

Rita began to laugh maniacally just as Goldar, Rito, and Arachnia teleported out. Squatt and Baboo shared there own private laugh behind the watch holes as well, "We'll finally win!"

-------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took forever for my next chapter . . . my computer went all screwy on me, and I just got it back. So here's Chapter 10! As always, Read and Review! And give any thoughts on what you'd like to happen next!

PS- I had to change a bit of Chapter 9 . . . it's at the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Ryla had jumped up off of the picnic table to stretch, and ended up sprawling out on the grass, lying with her eyes closed, just listening to every carry on their conversations. She heard Kim call Billy over to her, and then heard Kim shushing Aisha. Ryla got a bit curious, so she cocked an eye open, turning slightly to see what was going on. She could see Kim and Aisha talking emphatically to Billy, and they were both grinning. Kim then pointed over to where Ryla was laying, and Aisha nodded. Billy held his arms up protectively and shook his head, but Kim pulled his arms down, saying something too fast for Ryla to decipher. Billy then turned slowly to look over at her, and when their eyes met, he turned away quite quickly. Ryla cocked an eyebrow, but chose it was better to leave it alone, seeing that Kim and Aisha were involved. She saw a shadow come over her body and looked up to see Adam staring down at her, "Hey."

She sat up, "Oh hey Adam. What's up?"

He dropped down next to her, "So . . . do you know of any girls that like me? Or of anyone I'll date in the near future?"

Ryla giggled a bit, "I'm sorry Adam, but that information I don't think I can divulge. It's of things you're not supposed to know of."

Adam sighed a bit, "Ya . . . I guess . . ."

She smiled and touched his arm, "Adam, I can tell you this though . . . I knew plenty of girls in my time that would have jumped at the chance to go out with you. So it'll happen here soon enough."

He grinned, "Thanks."

Adam stood up and walked back over to Rocky smiling from ear to ear. Ryla just grinned to herself. She heard footsteps to her other side, and when Ryla turned, she saw Billy moving down to meet her eyelevel. He smiled and sat next to her, "Hey Ryla . . ."

"Hey Billy. What's up?" she smiled, lifting herself up, and resting against her arm.

He smiled and shrugged, "Nothing . . . I just . . ."

Ryla sat up and leaned into him, "You just, what Billy?"

He looked up to her to answer, but suddenly, a large boom came into the air, followed by two sets of **very** familiar laughter. Billy jumped up quickly, as did Ryla, and he called to the others, "Guys! It appears to be Rito and Goldar!"

Tommy jumped over the picnic table, "What are **you** two doing here?"

Rito scratched his head, "Well, I think it'd be pretty obvious by now . . ."

"To **destroy** you Rangers!" Goldar cut Rito off and pointed his sword out at them.

Rito looked over at Goldar, "Hey! I was gonna say that!"

The Rangers took the moment of their bickering, and Tommy and the others stepped forward, "It's morphin' time!"

**White Ranger Power!**

** Black Ranger Power!**

** Pink Ranger Power!**

** Blue Ranger Power!**

** Yellow Ranger Power!**

** Red Ranger Power!**

They all had morphed, and Ryla stood in awe of it, but still a bit terrified at the thought of Goldar . . . not so much Rito. The Blue Ranger turned back to her and swung his arm, "Ryla, you have to get out of here."

The Yellow Ranger turned as well, "Ya girl, go on!"

Ryla nodded quickly and spun on her heels. She noticed a thicket of trees a bit of a ways away, seemingly a safe distance.

_If I have to go further I will . . .but I just **need** to see this_

She ran as quickly as she could to the trees, and skidded to a halt just inside the thicket. She peered past a large trunk and watched the fight.

_Huh . . . Goldar doesn't seem to be trying very hard . . . and Rito keeps looking up and around. They look . . ._

"Like they're stalling! **Oh no!** **Ra**-"

Her voice was cut off by a large sticky web coming around her face. Ryla's hands flew up to her mouth, and she began trying to pull it free, but it was to no avail. She then heard a horrible clicking, and hissing behind her. Slowly she turned and came face to face with the most horribly ugly spider creature she had ever seen. Ryla tried to scream, but the disgusting web just stuck to her mouth tighter. She watched helplessly as the creature moved closer, its fangs dripping with venom.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God . . ._

But, instead of poisoning her, like she knew could have happened, the Spider monster let out this piercing scream. Ryla looked up at the creature, and then through the thicket. She saw Goldar look up from his fight. He shoved the White Ranger aside, and sneered. Ryla could see him make eye contact with her. Her eyes widened, as she watched him transport out.

_All a trap! Just . . . to get me! Oh God . . ._

Her hands flung up to her face, clawing mercifully at the webbing. Two large hands came around her body and grabbed her arms, and a low voice boomed, "I don't think so."

_G-Goldar?!_

Though, the only thing she **could** see, was her communicator fall to the ground, just before her body seemed to fade in a ball of gold fire.

-----------------------------------------

The White Ranger pulled himself up and saw Goldar had fled, "What was that about?"

Rito looked up as well, "Well, looks like my job's done!"

And with that, he too transported out. The Rangers grouped together and then the Blue Ranger turned back, "Where's Ryla?"

He turned and then saw her. Ryla's eyes were scared and pleading, and her mouth was covered in some white webbing. He then watched Goldar come up behind her. Goldar grinned and grabbed onto her arms, and they both disappeared. The Blue Ranger gasped, "Ryla!"

All that was left was the Spider Monster. She stepped out of the shadows, "Don't worry. I'll be back for you . . . Very soon."


	11. Chapter 11

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Hello! One more chapter before I go to bed . . .hopefully I'll get to show you her costume soon . ..we'll see . . . read and review as always!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

  Billy slammed his fist against the command board, "Why can't we find her?"

  Zordon spoke out, "IT SEEMS THAT BEFORE GOLDAR TOOK RYLA, HE WAS ABLE TO DISLODGE HER COMMUNICATOR."

  Kim stepped forward, "But . . . where is she?"

  Alpha shook his arms in the air, "Ai-yai-yai! I cannot find her! This is terrible!"

  "But . . . once they realize she's not a ranger, what will happen?" Adam tried to be the voice of reason, but Zordon only spoke against it.

  "I AM AFRAID IT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE ADAM."

  Tommy didn't understand, "What do you mean Zordon?"

  "ALPHA, PLEASE BRING OUT THE CASE THAT NINJOR SENT TO US."

  Alpha nodded, "Yes Zordon," before skidding off to retrieve it.

  "What box Zordon?" Billy asked him a bit impatiently.

  "IT WILL ALL BE REVEALED IN TIME."

  Billy nodded and sighed heavily. Tommy pressed his hand against his shoulder. Alpha then came toddling back, a beautiful engraved case in his hands, "Here it is Zordon."

  Aisha shook her head, "I don't understand what this box has to do with why Rita would want Ryla."

  Alpha opened the lid to show a gold coin inside. Billy looked over it and then picked it up, "Another power coin?"

  "YES RANGERS. NINJOR SENT THIS FOR OUR PROTECTION JUST AFTER THE ATTACK WITH VAMPIRIS. IT IS A VERY SPECIAL POWER COIN."

  "**Indeed it is Rangers!**"

  The Power Rangers spun around to be faced with Ninjor himself. Kim shook her head in disbelief, "Ninjor, what are you doing here?"

  "**Zordon contacted me that we had found the second to the Lioness Ninjetti coin.**"

  Tommy came closer, and took the coin from Billy, "Lioness Ninjetti coin? Why didn't you tell us of this . . . other coin?"

  Ninjor nodded and retrieved the coin from Tommy's fingers, "**It is a very volatile coin. If used incorrectly, it could spell Horrible Disaster! Only one person before this has had the correct Ninjetti power to control the powers.**"

  "Who?" Adam leaned against the control board.

  "**My dear sister . . . Dulcea. She now resides on Phados, she and I are the keepers of the great Ninjetti powers.**"

  Billy's eyes widened, he was beginning to understand. Kim did not, "I still do not get it . . ."

  Ninjor nodded, "**Zordon has informed me of something very important.**"

  All of the Ranger began to feel a bit on impatience, "**What?**"

  Zordon took over, "IT SEEMS THAT RYLA APPEARS TO HAVE THE SAME ENERGY THAT CAN SUSTAIN THE LIONESS NINJETTI COIN. IN ALL OF OUR SCANS OVER THE GLOBE, SHE IS THE ONLY MATCH WE HAVE FOUND."

  Billy nodded, "Because she is from a different world."

  "**As was my sister and I . . . she is able to receive these powers, with my help of course.**" Ninjor nodded.

  Billy shook his head, "If we can get to her in time . . ."

  "We will Billy. We have to." Tommy nodded in reassurance.

  "Rangers! I have found her! I was able to confine the scan with her unusual energy signature, and I found her!" Alpha clapped his hands together and directed them to the viewing globe . . .

-----------------------------------------

  Ryla struggled with the shackles around her wrists, "Let me go!"

  Goldar came out from the smoke filling the room, "And why would I do that? SO you can morph and try to escape?"

  She growled angrily, "I already told you! I'm not a Power Ranger. I don't know what you want with me!"

  "You hang around with the Rangers, and know their identities . . . you must be of some importance to them." Goldar came closer, and she could feel the stentch that came off of him.

  Ryla cringed as she felt his sword touch against her stomach. He grinned, "Tell me what you know. Tell me their weaknesses, or I'll **kill** you!"

  Ryla gasped, and shook her head, "Never! I'd rather die!"

  Goldar smiled, "Then so be it."

---------------------------------

  The Rangers gasped, but Ninjor was quick to act, "Rangers, one of you must get to her."

  Tommy nodded, "We know . . . but how?"

  Ninjor held up the coin, "It will call to her. The coin can take you to the girl. But only one can go, it is not able to transport all of you."

  Tommy reached for the coin, "I'll go."

  But before he could touch the edges, Billy had snatched the coin, "No. I'm going."

  "Billy no, I don-" Kim set a hand to Tommy's shoulder.

  "Let him go." She nodded to Billy, "Good luck."

  Ninjor nodded, "Good luck my friend. Be swift, and trust yourself."

  Billy nodded, and held the coin firmly in his hand, "Take me to Ryla . . ."

  The coin began to glow, and he felt himself engulfed in it. As he was swept away, he could hear Zordon, "GOOD LUCK BLUE RANGER."


	12. Chapter 12 : Part 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N- Ooh . . . I thought I'd put this chapter into 2 parts . . . just to tick you off, lol jk . .. it's to add to the suspense, lol

Read and Review as always!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Part 1 

  Ryla tried to struggle, as Goldar came towards her with his sword.

  _So this is how it ends . . . oh god . . ._

  He raised the blade, but before it could connect with her body, a flash of gold came at Goldar. Billy threw himself at his midsection, toppling Goldar over. Billy jumped up as quickly as her could and ran over to Ryla, "Ryla, are you ok?"

  She nodded, "I am now."

  She heard Goldar groan and began to get up, "Billy! He getting up!"

  He nodded, and held out the coin, "Take this."

  "What? Why do-" Ryla began to ask, but Billy cut her off.

  "Just take it! . . . It's yours." He put the coin in her hand and moved back, "It's Morphin' time!"

  **Blue Ranger Power!**

  He stood tall and faced Goldar, "This ends here Goldar!"

  "I could not have said it better." He raised his sword to the Blue Ranger and grinned menacingly.

  Ryla shook her head, and clutched the coin, "No! Billy, don't do this for me!"

  She squeezed the coin hard, and suddenly felt the golden glow go through her. Her shackles felt like butter, and she shook her wrists, causing the shackles to crumble around her. Ryla's eyes widened and she looked down at the glowing coin. She then looked up, only to see Goldar throw the Blue Ranger back against the wall, "Billy!"

  In one moment, Ryla pulled her old morpher free from her pocket and pressed the coin into it. Immediately, the morpher began to glow, and the old grayish color was overcome by gold, but the red lining turned into come sort of purple color. Immediately it all clicked in her mind, and she called out, "It Morphin' Time!"

---------------------------------

  Billy pulled himself up from against the concrete wall to see Ryla standing with her morpher held straight out. His eyes widened from underneath his helmet and he called out, "**Ryla, No!**"

  But it was too late . . .

----------------------------------


	13. Chapter 12 : Part 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N – Alright! Part two finally . . haha, I know it's not that long, but I figure . . . part one and two are really just one chapter right? Lol, I'll be back to longer chapters soon enough, Read and Review as always. And any input is great!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Part 2

**Violet Ranger Power!**

Ryla felt like an amazing energy had begun to flow through her. She could feel her power grow, and saw the amazing attire that her power had adorned her. Her feet were touched with ivory white boots that went up her calf. A deep violet clung to her legs and arms, and ended in a ruffle at her neck. Metallic and tight, a black and white jumpsuit came at her torso, with a black belt holding her morpher. A katana was sheathed to her back and as she brought her hands up to her helmet, it was amazing. She could feel the outlines of a violet, gold and black lioness helmet, and awed at how she could now be a Ranger. But soon, her attention was drawn back to Goldar and the Blue Ranger. She pulled her katana free and called out to Goldar, "Hey! Goldar!"

He turned, and saw now, another Power Ranger. Ryla grinned under her helmet, "Seems as though I lied. I guess I **am** a Power Ranger."

He snorted, "Just one more to destroy!"

"Promises, promises." Ryla grinned, just as Goldar began to charge.

She led up her katana, and jumped back as he came at her. She crashed her blade into his, before spinning around and kicking him in the back. He fell forward, and Ryla back up away from him. She ran over to the Blue Ranger, "Billy . . . are you alright?"

She grasped onto his arm, helping him up, "Yes Ryla . . . but, you shouldn't have morphed, you don't-"

"Billy, there's no time for lectures, we have to get out of here!" She grabbed onto his arm.

He nodded, "You're right," Billy grabbed onto her arm and spoke clearly, "To the Command Center."

Ryla felt once again engulf in a golden energy. She felt so at piece, until; she felt this stinging pain in her head. Ryla chose to ignore it, seeing as her feet had touched the floor of the Command Center. She moved back to unclasp her helmet. She pulled it off her head, just as Billy did his. Zordon's voice immediately broke into the silence, "GOOD WORK BILLY, AND TO YOU AS WELL RYLA."

Suddenly, the crisis beacon went off, "Ai-yai-yai, it seems that Arachnia is now attacking Angel Grove!"

They all moved to the viewing globe, and saw that the Spider Monster was indeed attacking the people of Angel Grove. Tommy nodded, "Come on guys, we have to stop it! It's Morphin' Time!"

**White Ranger Power!**

**Black Ranger Power!**

**Pink Ranger Power!**

**Yellow Ranger Power!**

**Red Ranger Power!**

The other Rangers teleported out, which only left Billy and Ryla. He looked over here, "Ryla I think we can hanfle this Ryla, you haven't-"

She shook her head, "No Billy, I'm going to help. There's nothing that will stop me."

He nodded and they both grabbed their helmets, "**Back To Action!**"


	14. Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N – Ok! Another Chapter . . . yay! It's not as long as I want it to be, but in the interest of suspense . . . I'll leave you hanging, lol. Ok! Anything comments or anything would be greatly appreciated . .. I'm sorry I'm not so good at the Zord fighting . . .there's hardly any talking in it ::shrugs::

Read and Review as always . . . and again, anything you'd like to see happen, I'll take into consideration!

PS – here are two little PR related graphics I had made . . . hopefully I'll have Ryla's ranger form on the way too!

http:www.sighost.us/members/Chica/2jc13.gif

http:www.sighost.us/members/Chica/juliette.gif

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

The Rangers found themselves downtown. Arachnia stood before them, and hissed out, more like a snake than a spider, "Ahh . . . Rangersss. I sssee you decssided to show up after all."

Ryla mentally cringed but stepped forward, "There is **no** way we'd stand by and let you try to destroy the city!"

She hissed again, "Don't worry, I'll desssstroy you firsssst sssso you won't have to ssssee!"

Arachnia opened her clawed mouth and shot out another spray of webbing at the Violet Ranger. Quickly she jumped up and away, it nearly hitting her against the chest. The Violet Ranger landed a few feet back, and saw that the Red and White Rangers had moved in to battle it. They both got in a few good blows, but were ultimately pushed back. After that, all the Rangers came upon the spider, trying to beat it into submission. Suddenly, Arachnia shot two more steams of webbing out at the Rangers. The Violet and White Rangers jumped back in time, but this caused the webbing to catch onto the Pink and Blue Rangers. The Pink Rangers Legs were bound, leaving her only to fall to the ground. Arachnia had the Blue Ranger by the torso, and seemed to be reeling them both in. The White Ranger drew his sword, "I don't think so."

The Violet Ranger nodded, and drew her katana. They both pounced down over the webbing severing it with their blades. The two rangers were able to pull the webbing free from their bodies after that. Once again, the Rangers came down upon Arachnia, taking the advantage.

---------------------------------------

Rita cried out, "Zeddy! They're beating Arachnia!"

"Oh stop your blubbering, here." Zedd crossed his staff over hers.

"**Make My Monster Grow!**"

---------------------------------------

The Rangers pulled back as Arachnia grew in front of them. The Violet Ranger gasped a bit, "It's more effective when you're there."

The nthe Ranger nodded to her, and she knew just what to do. They all spoke together, "**We Need NinjaZord Power Now!**"

**Black Frog, NinjaZord, Power Up!**

**Pink Crane, NinjaZord, Power Up!**

**Blue Wolf, NinjaZord, Power Up!**

**Yellow Bear, NinjaZord, Power Up!**

**Red Ape, NinjaZord, Power Up!**

**White Ninja, FalconZord, Power Up!**

**Violet Ninja, LionessZord, Power Up!**

The Violet Ranger watched as she saw the Zords appear, and then saw her own come upon her. It was glorious, in its shining violet armor, and golden accents. She watched as the other Rangers leaped to their Zords, and she did the same. Once she was inside, she marveled at the inside controls. She noticed an empty slot, and as if by instinct, she pulled her katana free and pressed it inside. She nodded as she noticed the controls light up, and again, she spoke from her heart, "LionessZord Battle Mode!"

Her sight became greater as the Zord pulled up to a new height, and took on the appearance of a great warrior. She pushed her katana control forward and readied herself for battle. A voice called into her ears, "Ryla! Can you hear us?"

It was the White Ranger; she turned and saw the Ninja FalconZord had formed as well. She nodded, "Affirmative Tommy, loud and clear!"

"All right then, let's get this ugly spider!" he sent back to her.

She grinned, "I couldn't have said it better!"

Arachnia came towards the Ninja FalconZord, and she saw them try to fight her off. She could see Arachnia pushing their limits, and jumped in to aid them. She somehow knew that her Zord also had a katana, just as she did. So she called for it, "Lioness Katana, I call forth to you. Aid me with your power!"

Her Zord pulled its arm upward, and pulled out a golden katana, much like hers, and held it out to the spider, "It's about time you get squashed!"

A tight webbing came out at the Ninja FalconZord, and Ryla pulled her katana in front of it, catching the webbing. Arachnia pulled back, and she felt her whole Zord being pulled. She cried out, "Oh no! Not again!"

---------------------------------------

The Rangers watched as Arachnia began to spin the LionessZord into a cocoon of webbing. Sparks were flying, and they could see that this was not good. The Blue Ranger moved forward in his seat, "Ryla! Guys, we must do something!"

The White Ranger nodded, "Billy's right. Come on guys!"

The Rangers came towards Arachnia and both fists came towards her. She shrieked a high-pitched squeal, and fell backwards, exploding against the ground. The Rangers cheered, "All right!"

They then noticed that the LionessZord was still caught in the webbing. The Rangers watched with helpless eyes as it teetered, and then fell to the ground, tossing the Violet Ranger out.

---------------------------------------

Ryla cried out, "Ahhh! No!!!"

And then she hit the ground . . .


	15. Chapter 14

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N – Wow . ..You guys sure review quickly! I can't believe it . . .not one flame yet! I'm not asking for one though! Lol . . . I hope this chapter is longer than the last . . .man, this story is just coming up to me real quickly! Lol Read and Review as always

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

The Ranger leaped down from the Ninja FalconZord, and came to Ryla's side. She was covered in the webbing, from her fall from her Zord. The Blue Ranger pulled the webbing off as quickly as he could, "We must get her back to the Command Center, **Now!**"

The rest of the Rangers nodded, so the Blue Ranger moved down and picked Ryla up quickly, holding her securely in his arms. In one flash, they all teleported.

---------------------------------

The Rangers landed in the Command Center, and Billy brought Ryla forward, "Zordon, Ryla's . . . she isn't conscious."

Alpha stepped forward, "Come Billy, bring her with me. We'll see what has happened."

Billy nodded, and followed after Alpha. Alpha led him to another chamber, with a medical bed in the middle. Billy gently rested Ryla down on it. He carefully unclasped her helmet and set it alongside her body, before removing his own. Her eyes were closed, and he could see a bruise beginning to form on her cheek. A light trickle of blood came down from her temple, it wasn't serious, but it was still more than Billy had wished to happen. He moved his hand down to her neck, and could feel a steady pulse. He let a small breath out, just as Alpha came forward, "You'll have to leave the room Billy, I'm sorry. But I have to check her body for any wounds, or internal injuries."

Billy nodded, "I understand Alpha."

With that, he turned and returned to the main Command room. Kim came forward, "How is she?"

"I'm not sure, Alpha's doing a few scans now. She is not conscious. I can't tell you anything other than that." Billy lowered his head a bit, as he demorphed.

The others did so as well, and they awaited the news from Alpha . . .

---------------------------------

****Nearly two hours had passed, and one by one, the Rangers had to call it a night. Only Tommy, Kim, and Billy were left standing there. Then. Alpha slowly emerged from the "medical area" slowly, shaking his "head". Billy came forward first, "Well Alpha? Is she alright?"

"I am afraid it is a bit more serious than that," He lowered his "head" and nodded, "I bandages what small wounds she had, and did my best to wake her . . . but, it seems as though she is not meant to be woken just yet . . . Ai-yai-yai, this is quite the puzzle."

Tommy moved next to Billy, "So, she's going to be just fine, except . . . she won't wake up?"

Alpha nodded again, and then moved to the control panel, unsure of what else there was to say, "you may go see her but . . . she won't be very talkative."

Tommy set a hand to Billy's shoulder, "Go see her buddy."

But Billy shook his head, "I can't . . .I have to do something."

"What could be more important? You waited two hours here so see if she was okay, and now you're going to just leave? What could be so important Billy?" Kim stepped near both of them, but only addressing Billy.

This seemed to be a the last straw for him, "**This is my fault!**"

This took both Tommy and Kim aback. They had never heard Billy yell like that. Kim shook her head, "Billy I didn't-"

But he raised his hand, "No, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to yell. I just, if I hadn't given her the coin, this never would have happened. This **is** my fault. I can't fix it . . . but I have to help her somehow."

"How? What are you going to do Billy?" Tommy shook his head, "What **can** you do?"

He nodded confidently, "She has no place to stay . . . I can give her a roof over her head."

Kim shook her head, "No you can't . . . your dad'll never let you have a girl you just met, live with you."

He grinned, "I already have it figured out. I'll tell him she's the student we're aiding. It's what we signed up for."

Tommy laughed, "Billy what are you talking about?"

"All he needs to know is that Ryla just transferred to AngelGrove High, but her parents could not come with her. So she was chosen to stay with us while she is in AngelGrove. I'm going to say that . . . Mom signed us up for the program just before she . . . well, I suppose you know."

Kim lowered her head, "Billy . . . you **can't** do that."

"There's no other choice . . . I'm going to go home, and write up the papers for it tonight, and then tell him. If Ryla . . . **when** Ryla comes to, I will need her to aid me in registering her through the school's computer system."

As if a bit defeated, Kim nodded, "You do what you think you have to."

Billy nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that, he teleported out in a flash of blue.

---------------------------------

Ryla stepped through the midst of a glorious, and somewhat familiar jungle. She came upon a clearing, showing a somewhat Parthenon of a building. She climbed up the steps, and at the top, saw a fire was blazing. A figure in a dark robe stood before it. The figure came forward and lowered the hood of the robe. Ryla's eyes began to widen, and she gasped.

"I am . . . Dulcea."


	16. Chapter 15

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N – Alright! Another chapter . ..I sure hope you like this one . ..I kind of wanted to connect the movie to the series . . .I hope I did ok . . .lol, Read and Review as always!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Ryla took a step back, "Dulcea? But . . . you cannot leave Phados."

She then took in her surroundings, and her eyes foresaw what her brain could not have comprehended, "I . . . am in Phados?!"

Dulcea shook her head, "Not exactly Ryla. I have projected myself, and these surroundings to your mind. All of your senses deceive you into thinking you **are** in Phados, but you are not."

"Into my mind? But . . .why?" And then she began to remember, "Arachnia, the battle. I fell from my Zord!"

Dulcea nodded, "That you did. Ever since the Lioness Power Coin has been reactivated, I have been monitoring you, through my brother."

Ryla nodded, "But . . . why have you come to see me?"

"You were injured in battle. You were not prepared, nor ready to receive the power you did." Dulcea brought her staff along side her body, and Ryla marveled at how the flames seemed to form around her shadow.

Ryla bowed her head, "Are you . . . here to strip me of my power?"

Dulcea smiled and shook her head, "No, I am here to give you the proper training that only another who held the same power could do. My brother may talk large, but he knows nothing of the power that small coin holds."

Ryla moved her arm up and saw only the coin in her palm. It glowed softly, and she looked back to Dulcea. In one swift move, she shed her robe, and the fire erupted behind her. She came towards Ryla, letting her staff fall to the ground, "Hold your hands out to mine."

Ryla nodded and moved her hands up to meet Dulcea's, and then remembered that he coin was still in her hand. She watched it drop, but instead of falling to the floor, it began to glow between the both of them. Ryla's eyes watched the coin, as it began to spin. Only when Dulcea began to speak, did she look to her, "Look deep inside yourself Ryla. Feel your innate power grow from within."

Ryla closed her eyes, and could feel a warm glow rise up from her. Her body felt as if it were floating upon a cloud. She felt her muscles begin to harden, and could feel her heart pound against her chest. Suddenly, an electric shock ran along her body, and she gasped from the abruptness of it. She held her eyes closed, and that same warm glow moved along her face, and it relaxed her. Dulcea's voice flowed into her mind, "Open your eyes."

She fluttered her lashes, and saw Dulcea smiling at her. She looked down at herself, and saw she had been clothed in royal violet Ninjetti. She stared at her hands, and then made her way against the golden Lioness symbol across her chest. She looked back up to Dulcea, "Does this mean . . ."

She nodded, "The full knowledge of the coin has been transferred from myself . . . to you. You are now fully ready to accept the responsibility."

Ryla nodded back to her, "I will do my best Dulcea," she turned and as the fire died behind her, she stared out into the jungle, "How do I return . . . home."

She did not know that in such a short time she would call AngelGrove home. Dulcea retrieved her staff and came up behind her, "You are currently in the Command Centre."

Ryla turned, "I am?"

"Yes," Dulcea nodded, "To be able to reach you in your mind, it has taken much time for this. A minute that has past here is so much longer than truly in your world. You have been unconscious for two days."

"Two days?! I . . .what they all must be doing, thinking . . . does Zordon know what is really going on?" Ryla brought her hands together and sighed softly.

Dulcea nodded, "Yes, I sent a message to him before I attempted our connection. He informed Alpha and Ninjor . . . but the Rangers know nothing."

"But . . . why?" Ryla could not understand not telling Billy and the others why she was not conscious for so long.

Dulcea looked at her, "I do not questions Zordon's reasons. You shall not return to your conscious state. May the power protect you."

Before Ryla you say another word, the jungle, and Dulcea began to drift away from her.

-------------------------------------------

Ryla shot up from the bed with a start, "Ah!"

Alpha came next to her, "Ah, Ryla, you've finally awakened. I shall go tell Zordon."

With that, he was off as quick as his circuits could manage, leaving Ryla alone with her thoughts.

_Two days . . . I cannot believe this . . . I have to find the other Rangers_

She stood up off of the bed and touched her wrist, teleporting out.

"Ryla, are you-" Alpha returned, seeing Ryla teleporting out, "Ai-yai-yai . . . teenagers."

-------------------------------------------

Dulcea moved to the fire, and slowly allowed it to rise again. She then turned quickly, when she heard a slight noise. Her brother stood there, looking down at her. She bowed her head out of respect, "Ninjor."

"**Duclea,**" He bowed back, and then looked her in the eye, "**You did not tell her the full responsibility she may someday have on her hands. Why?**"

She looked up to her brother, "She will come to terms with it, as did I. But I will not have it thrust upon her, as it was I. She must live without that burdening her heart. I will tell her when and if I must."

He nodded, "**Very well sister. I respect your decision. Now, you must return to Phados, this connection will be weary against your mind.**"

Dulcea smiled, "Thank you brother. Someday we shall see each other again, in real time."

With that, the images of both of then began to fade.


	17. Chapter 16

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Hey new chapter! I'm happy with this one! It's pretty long. Yay! I love the feedback I'm getting! Read and Review as always . . .and any plot thingys you want to see happen . . .tell me! I'll see what I can do! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Ryla began striding down the streets, trying to find one of the Rangers, it had never occurred to her to just use her communicator. She ended up coming to the Youth Centre. She quickly went inside, and not seeing any of them, she went up to Ernie, "Ernie, have you seen Billy, or Kim, or Tommy . . . or Adam, Aisha, or Rocky?"

She spoke quickly, and this caused Ernie to chuckle, "No, I don't think any of them have been in here yet today. I haven't seen you in a few days, where've you been?"

She thought a moment, and then smiled, "I've been moving my stuff in. I'm new in town, so all my time's been devoted to unpacking."

He snapped his fingers, "Oh that's right. I heard Billy telling Aisha and Rocky yesterday that you were going to be staying with him."

Inside Ryla was screaming,

**_What?!_**

But instead she smiled, "That's right . . . that's why I'm looking for him. I need him to help me with something."

"Well I tell him you were by if I see him." Ernie grinned and nodded to her.

She waved and turned, walking out of the Youth Centre. Once she was outside, she rested against the outside wall, her mind racing.

_Live. **With Billy?!** What is Ernie talking about? . . . oh God . . . I **really** need to find them now . . ._

She brought her hand up to her forehead, and felt the cool metal of her communicator. She brought it down, "**Duh!** How basic can I get?"

She walked a little ways until she was out of sight by the public, and then brought it to her mouth, pressing the communicator's side.

------------------------------

Billy was working in his lab, when his communicator went off. He brought it up to his mouth, "Zordon?"

"No Billy . . . It's Ryla."

Billy shot up from his seat and nearly yelped, "Ryla?! Where are you? Are you at the Command Centre?"

"No, I'm just outside the Youth Centre."

He brought the communicator closer, as if it would amplify his voice, "Stay there, I'm teleporting now."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of blue.

------------------------------

Ryla let her arm fall limp to her side, and she leaned up against the nearest tree to wait. In only a few moments, She straightened up, seeing Billy appear before her, "Billy."

"Ryla . . . you're ok." He came towards her, and she felt his arms wrap around her body.

_He's . . . **hugging me!**_

She moved her arms around him and hugged him lightly back, "I'm fine Billy . . . I was never in any danger."

Billy pulled back, and dropped his arms, "Never in any danger? You were unconscious for **two days!**"

She moved a step back, and held her arms up to try to calm him, "Dulcea . . . she came to me in my mind. That is why I was out for so long. I wasn't yet ready for the power coin you gave to me."

He looked down, a bit of guilt showing on his face, "Ya, look, I'm sorry. If I hadn't given you the coin-"

Ryla cut him off, "No, really. I'm glad you did. At first, I felt like I was "all powerful". Getting knocked down a few pegs was good for me. Besides, even if you hadn't given me the coin, I would have gotten it eventually, and Dulcea would still have needed to see me."

Billy grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Really? You're not upset?"

"Of course not Billy. I could never be upset with you." She smiled back to him, "Now . . . what's this I hear about me **living** with you?"

Billy looked up at her and grinned a bit, "Well . . . you see. Aisha already has Kim living with her. There's no room for you to stay with Tommy. Rocky's family has a hand full with all of the kids there."

"And Adam?" she laughed a bit at his nervousness.

He shrugged, "I, well . . . I never asked Adam, but it's all settled with my father. You're going to be staying with me. I invented some school program that I said my mother signed us up for just before she . . ."

Ryla touched his shoulder, "Billy . . . you shouldn't have done that."

"I had to. You need a place to stay, so, I'm giving you one." he smiled a bit through his furrowed brow.

Ryla nodded and touched his shoulder, "Alright then, but wouldn't it be a bit suspicious that I'd be moving in . . . but have no things?"

"I . . . hadn't thought of that." Billy laughed a bit.

Ryla grinned, "I'm sure Aisha and Kim can help me with that. Maybe lend me some clothes, until I come into money so that I can go shopping."

Billy nodded, and then grinned, "Well, there is one other thing that we must do."

"And what's that?" She set her hands on her hips and coked her head to the side.

Billy grabbed her hand, "We need to infiltrate the school system to register you."

She grinned, "Oh . . . hacking eh? I could be down with that."

He nodded and they both brought their communicators up, and teleported out.

------------------------------

They both rematerialized in Billy's lab. Immediately, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his computer, "Alright . . . give me a moment to gain access."

Billy dropped into his seat, and his fingers began to fly over the keys. I mere minutes, she could see the registry for AngelGrove High. She sat on top of the counter next to the computer, "Amazing . . ."

Billy grinned, "Alright then . . . We will first need to enroll you in seven classes. We all take English together, so we can put you in that one. What other subject do you wish to take Ryla?"

His fingers ran over the keys bringing up the list of subjects. Ryla pointed to one, "I like French."

"Alright. Kimberly and Aisha take that together, I'll put you in for that period. What else?" Billy clicked the next subject in.

Ryla looked over the list, "Gym. I love Gym."

He nodded, "Tommy and Rocky take that, I set you in there. Next?"

She pointed to two more, "Drama and Dance."

"Ok. Kimberly also takes dance, and Adam and Aisha are in Drama together. That only leaves two more." Billy typed those two into her schedule and looked up to her.

Ryla thought a moment, "Well . . . what do **you** take Billy?"

He looked over her schedule and then thought a few moments, "Well, the only two that will fit into your slots are . . . Math and Science."

She nodded, and pointed to the screen, "Perfect."

Billy grinned and clicked the last two in, "Very well . . . now we need a former transcript to be sent showing your marks for these courses. We'll say you transferred from . . . Stone Canyon. I'll add your marks there later. What kind of marks would you be comfortable having?"

Ryla thought, and shook her head, "No A's . . . I don't need that kind of pressure . . . just interchange B-'s and B's."

"Affirmative." Billy began to fabricate her transcript, and in a few minutes it was finished.

He printed it off and grabbed a Manila envelope, sliding it in, "I shall mail this tomorrow, for we have all weekend for it to come into effect."

He turned back to the computer and sent the course guide for Ryla Jean Thomas to the AngelGrove DataBase. He swung his chair around to face Ryla again, but the edge caught her feet, causing her to slide off the counter, landing with a THUD into Billy's lap. She looked into his eyes, and blushed, "S-sorry . . . I didn't-"

"No, no, it was my error . . ." Billy nodded and absently moved his hand to her hips to moved her off. Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers graze her hips. He pulled back quickly, turning crimson, "I-I . . ."

Ryla stood up quickly, "Yes . . . well . . ."

Ryla's communicator suddenly went off, as did Billy's. They both sighed softly and brought it to their mouths.

"Ryla here."

"Billy here."

"Ryla, it's Kim, Tommy and I just found out you're awake. Where are you?"

"Billy, it's Tommy, Kim and I just found out Ryla's awake."

"I'm with Billy."

"I know. Ryla is with me."

"Oh."

"Oh."


	18. Chapter 17

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Another chapter! I'll have to let you know, not every chapter is going to have a monster . . .or putties. This is an all around fan fic . . . with a good amount of fluff, lol . . . this may be the longest chapter yet

Read and Review as Always!

Enjoy!!

PS – if you want to know what Ryla's dress looks like, here's a picture, only, this one is red, not

www . metrofashion . net / uima / imshortdresses4 . jpg

I had to spread out the url, cuz otherwise it wouldn't show

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Tommy and Kimberly transported to Billy's lab to find Billy seemingly intent at his computer, and Ryla sitting on the counter at the other end, playing with her nails. Tommy looked from one to the other, "Awfully quiet in here."

Ryla looked up and managed a small chuckle, but Billy just seemed to have an awkward glaze over his features. Kim moved over to Ryla, and whispered, "What's going on?"

She jerked her head up and shook her head, grinning, "Nothing. Nope, nothing."

Kim shook her head herself, "Ya, what. Ever."

Tommy just laughed and walked over to Billy, "So Billy. You tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?" He shot his head up, just as Ryla did, and looked to Tommy.

Tommy cocked an eyebrow at Billy, "About living with you?"

Billy released a breath, "Oh yes, of course. We've also had her registered in the system. And I've just finished sending her past marks to Stone Canyon," He picked up the envelope, "We need only send this to AngelGrove High in the mail, and we are done."

Tommy plucked the envelope out of Billy's hands, "Well let's get that done then."

Kim nodded, "Ya, we were on our way to the mall anyways. You guys should join us! Aisha, Adam and Rocky are meeting us there."

Billy shook his head, "Oh, I don't think so, I'm not that much a 'mall' person."

"And I have no money." Ryla shrugged and smiled at Kim.

Kim shook her head, "No problem! Aisha and I already agreed. You need clothes, I mean; you can't wear the same thing everyday, no matter how stylish. I still have some money left over from my last Gymnastics meet."

"And I'm chipping in too. I have the prize money from my last Martial Arts tournament." Tommy grinned and tossed an envelope of his own at her, filled with bills and change.

Ryla smiled but shook her head, "Oh I can't do that."

"You're not. We all agreed. Rocky's chipping in, so's Aisha-" Kim began.

"And Adam's gonna pay me back to money he borrowed so he could put some in too." Tommy laughed and nodded.

Kim picked up the envelope, "Come on, I'll hold this until you get a purse."

Ryla nodded. Tommy then turned to Billy, "Are you **sure** you don't want to go?"

Billy looked from Kim to Tommy, and then to Ryla. She smiled slightly at him. Tommy grinned and leaned in, "Come on, women trying on clothes . . . maybe bikini's . . ."

Billy's eyes widened, and he looked up at Tommy. Tommy laughed and Clapped Billy on the back, "He's coming."

"Well . . . let's go then!" Kim grabbed Ryla by the wrist and pulled her off of the counter.

Billy stood as well, with some prodding by Tommy. Kim grinned, "We'll have to transport, Tommy's car is . . . well, could blow up soon, and Rocky should already be at the Mall."

"Fine by me." Ryla nodded and brought her communicator up.

Billy nodded as well, "Affirmative."

Tommy and Kim smiled to one another before they all disappear in their respective colors.

-------------------------------------

They appeared just behind the mall. Kim grabbed Ryla by the wrist, "Come on! The mall closes in 6 hours!"

Ryla looked back at Billy and Tommy with a slight scared look, and mouthed 'help me'. Tommy laughed and pushed Billy, "Come on. We'd better keep Kim from Brainwashing Ryla."

Billy nodded, and they jogged behind the two women.

--------------------------------------

Aisha leaned up against the wall at the Food Court, "Why do we agree to meet them here like this? They're **always** late."

"We're gullible?" Adam shrugged and grinned, leaning back in his chair.

Rocky grinned, "They've hypnotized us to do their bidding?"

"Or you're just good friends." The two of them turned back to see Tommy standing there with Ryla, Kim, and Billy.

Aisha shrugged, before grinning, "Ya I guess."

Kim laughed wrapped an arm around her friend, "Alright then, let's get shopping!"

Aisha nodded, "Heard that girl!"

Rocky mimed pulling at his collar, "Watch out for rampaging females!"

Kim softly hit him on the arm, and then grabbed Ryla by the wrist once more, "Alright, our mission for the day is to clothe this woman. Are we up to it?"

Aisha grinned and nodded, "You know it!"

"As long as I don't have to dress her myself." Rocky laughed and avoided and swing made by Kim.

"Ha ha Rocky, very funny. Come on!" Kim hauled Ryla away from Aisha grinning at her side.

The men followed quickly behind until they skidded to halt in front of a store with women in their . . . intimates. Adam shook his head, "Uh uh, no way are we going in there."

"Fine. But you have to carry the bags." Kim called back them as the disappeared between the racks.

-----------------------------------

A few hours, and several heavy bags later, Billy was sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the dressing rooms along side Tommy, with Adam and Rocky leaning against the sides on the floor. Adam shook his head, "I swear, Kim would win gold if shopping were in the Olympics."

"Oh I concur." Billy nodded and slid back in his seat.

Tommy grinned, "And I have to deal with this **all** the time. Just be thankful this is the last store."

They all looked up when Kim and Aisha came out from behind the dressing room, "All right boys. This is the last outfit. Hope you all like it."

Though she was speaking to all of the guys, her gaze stayed on Billy. Before he could voice his wonder about her stare, both girls turned and Aisha called to Ryla, "Come on out girl!"

Slowly, Ryla pulled open the door and emerged. She was wearing a royal violet dress that fell just above her knees, and had wedges of material that hung lower like petals. Thin straps touched her shoulders and a pair of light golden sandals adorned her feet. She had a shimmering golden bracelet and a golden chain with a deep quartz gem. She held her hand together and smiled nervously, "I . . . well, how do I look?"

Kim grinned and gave her a thumbs-up, "**Morphinominal!**"

Tommy nodded, "It looks nice on you."

"Ya girl, you got the bod for it." Aish nudged her a bit with her hip and laughed.

Ryla shook her head, "I'm not really a dresses kind of girl."

"Well you should start. You'll be swarming with guy if you wear that." Rocky laughed.

Adam agreed, "Purple really is your color."

Tommy jabbed Billy lightly, which made him jerk in his seat. He looked down at his feet a bit. Tommy nodded to Adam and Rocky, "Come on guys. We're gonna carry the bags out to Rocky's jeep. Be back in a bit."

They grabbed the bags and left the dressing area.

"Ya, and we're gonna go pay for that, and see if you can wear it out." Kim grabbed Aisha and pulled her to the front of the store.

Billy looked up and saw that they had left himself and Ryla alone. Ryla took a few steps closer to Billy, "Billy. What do **you** think?"

He looked up at her. She nodded, "Ya, I'm too tall for these kinds of dresses, and I don't really think it's very flattering. I don't really-"

"I think you look lovely." Billy took her hand and smiled slightly.

Ryla turned her head and blushed a bit, "T-thank you Billy," she turned back, "Really?"

Billy nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Aisha called out to Ryla, "Ok Ryla! It's all paid for."

She pulled her hand slowly from Billy and waved to Aisha, "I'll be right there," she moved over to the dressing room, "I might look good in this dress . . . but that doesn't mean I'm all that comfortable wearing it out yet."


	19. Chapter 18

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N – Alright! Another Chapter! I **was** thinking about splitting this into two chapters, for suspense reasons, but decided against it.

Hey! How about the first person to guess correctly where, I'll let them give me a monster, and I'll add it to the story!

Just give me the line you think the chapter would have ended on, ok?

Read and Review as always!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Rocky braked just inside of Billy's driveway. They had made a stop to Kimberly's first to de-tag all of the clothes, and so that Ryla could borrow a suitcase, or three. Billy and Ryla jumped out the back and Billy popped open the trunk. He pulled out the suitcases, and set them on the ground. As Ryla moved closer, she could see him trying to calculate how he would manage carrying three large suitcases. She grinned and grabbed one herself, "You don't have to carry my things Billy."

He looked over at her, "I know. I chose to," he bent over and picked up the two remaining pieces of luggage, "Will you guys be coming inside?"

Kim hopped out with Aisha, "We will. I wanna see your room. Then we can figure out how to decorate it!"

Aisha laughed at Kim's eagerness. Tommy jumped over the side, "Well, since they're going in, we might as well too."

Rocky and Adam nodded, joining the others. Billy led the way up the steps and he only set the suitcases down to unlock his door. He lifted them back up and moved inside. He kicked off his shoes and then turned to face Ryla, "Come on. You're room's upstairs."

Ryla nodded and jogged up the stairs after Billy. She wasn't really paying attention, and when he stopped at the top of the landing, Ryla ended up running into him. Billy stumbled a few steps forward, and Ryla would have fallen back down the stair if Tommy hadn't been standing behind her. He grabbed her arms and pushed her back onto her feet. After Ryla got her footing she turned, "Thanks Tommy, that last step's a doozy."

Tommy laughed, "So I can see."

Ryla nodded and continued down the hall, seeing as Billy had already stopped in front of a doorway. She stood next to him, "This my room?"

"Affirmative." He nodded and walked inside, setting the luggage next to the bed.

Ryla peered inside and pursed her lips. It was a very basic room; the walls were a faded white, with two white dressers with tarnished handles. The four-poster bed wasn't made, the sheets, pillows, and the comforter folded at the end of the bed. Ryla turned and sat down on the bare mattress, "Well . . . it's . . ."

"Gonna need a lot of work," Kim nodded and walked into the center of the room, "I'm seeing . . . oh, the walls a deep purple. Paint the dressers gold, and . . . put a big mirror on this wall!"

Ryla giggled as she watched Kim play interior designer. She slid her legs under herself, "It'll be just fine."

Rocky dove and landed on the bed behind her, "Ya, at least it's not some gross brown or green."

"True Rocky, very true." She leaned back and sighed, "The mattress is comfy enough."

Rocky nodded, "Gotta agree with you there."

Adam moved over to where Billy was standing. He seemed to be boring a hole into Rocky's chest. Adam nudged him, "Hey. What's with the glare Billy?"

Billy turned to face Adam, "Huh? Oh, nothing."

Ryla looked up at Billy, and quirked an eyebrow. He stared at her a moment before turning, "It's getting a bit crowded in here, I think I'm going to go down to the lab."

Tommy turned, and shook his head, "Actually. I think it's about time for us to get going. It's getting late. Rocky, toss me your keys."

"Ya, I'm **that** crazy," Rocky sat up and grinned, just as Ryla leaned up, "See ya Ryla, enjoy your new home."

He reached over and squeezed her shoulder before leaping over the edge of the bed and grinning at Billy, "See ya Billy."

Kim nodded to both of them, "We'll get started soon. Bye guys!"

Tommy wrapped an arm around Kimberly and patted Billy on the back, "I'll call you later."

Billy nodded and watched as the others left the room. He could hear them going down the stairs, this caused him to look back at Ryla. She smiled and patted the mattress, "Sit."

Billy moved a bit hesitantly, but moved down against the mattress, sitting at the opposite end from Ryla. She shook her head and slid next to him, "So, Billy . . ."

"Ya?" he looked over at her, and cocked an eyebrow.

She looked down and smiled, "Thanks for letting me stay here. You're a life saver."

He shook his head, "Oh, it's no problem."

She smiled, "That's your one flaw Billy."

"Huh?" he looked over at her quizzically.

She smiled, and leaned in closer, "You're far too modest," she slowly wrapped her arms around him and smiled once again, "Thank you."

He was about to say something else, but Ryla chose to lean in and touch his cheek with her lips. She moved back slowly and grinned a bit nervously. Billy's eyes widened slightly as he let a smile slip on his face as well. When she saw him smile, she leaned in a bit closer to him, as did Billy. Ryla tilted her head to the left slightly and let her eyes close as she felt his breath touch her skin . . .

"Billy! I'm home! . . . Have you started dinner yet?"

Ryla opened her eyes to see Billy jump up from the bed and jog out of the room. She sighed softly and rose from the mattress as well,

_I'm gonna meet Billy's dad . . ._

She smoothed down her shirt and slowly made her way out of her room. She descended down the stairs, and heard Billy and his father talking in the kitchen, "So, she here now, is she?"

"Yes dad, and her name is Ryla." Ryla could hear the sounds of pots and boiling water.

_I didn't know Billy could cook . . ._

"Well, this couldn't have come at a worse time. They're cutting back my hours, and I think lay-offs could be next." At hearing this, Ryla frowned.

She heard Billy trying to shush his father, "Dad, I told you, we'll manage. I'm taking on more tutoring students. We'll be fine."

Ryla peered into the kitchen and saw Billy's father sitting with his back facing her, and Billy over the stove, stirring, what looked like spaghetti sauce. She took a few steps back as she saw Billy turn to face his father. She wasn't quick enough as she saw Billy lock eyes with her. She pivoted on her heel and silently made her way up the stairs. Billy shook his head, "Just leave this, I know how you are with the stove."

He quickly jogged out of the kitchen and made his way up the stairs. He made to her doorway to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, her head down. He knocked against the doorframe, "Can I come in?"

Ryla lifted her head and Billy slumped a bit against the frame, seeing the glistening of tears against her cheeks. He came into the room and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Ryla . . . please. There is no need for such an outward display of emotion."

Ryla lifted her hand up to wipe away her tears, "Your dad doesn't really like the idea of me staying here, huh?"

Billy shook his head, "It's not you Ryla, really. He's just having trouble at work, and all of the stress is surfacing as-"

"Alright Billy. I think I get it . . . I don't want to be a burden." She sighed softly before looking up at him.

Billy looked at her astonished, "you never could be. Ryla, you're a ranger now. We take care of each other. Not because we have to . . . because we want to."

Ryla smiled, "Thanks Billy. I didn't mean to get all emotional," she grinned, "It's just been such a couple of strange days for me. I still need to adjust I guess."

Billy nodded and squeezed her shoulder, "If you ever need to talk. We're all here for you, and I just across the hall," Billy released Ryla and stood, "Well, I have to finish dinner. It's spaghetti."

"You can cook? Well?" Ryla quirked an eyebrow and then grinned.

Billy shook his head, "Well, I suppose you will have to be the judge of that."

He grinned and turned around the doorway and back down the stairs. Ryla fell back against the mattress and brought her hands under her head.

_I just may have to take you up on your offer Billy . . ._


	20. Chapter 19

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N – Hello! Sorry for the wait! I got grounded for a few days . . . :(

Yes, I know, sucks . . .but I have a new and super long chapter! Yay! :)

Read and Review as always!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

_You must accept your destiny . . ._

_. . . Now is the time_

_We are forever linked . . ._

**ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNH!**

Ryla sat upright as the alarm clock came through her dreams. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and blinked a few times. Ryla yawned a bit, before hitting the off on the alarm. It was Monday, her first day at AngelGrove High. She threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched a bit, and then stood up, making her way over to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of purple jeans, with gold flower stitching up the left leg. She then opened up the top drawer and filtered through until she saw a black tie halter with Gold flower stitching along the back as well. She dropped them onto her bed before undressing. She pulled her clothes on and then stood in front of the mirror Kim had given her. 'Every girl needs a mirror' she said. Ryla laughed and proceeded to brush her hair before tying them into two pigtails with a coupe of gold ribbons. She then slid on a little lip-gloss and some blush, before grabbing her new backpack, with the supplies every told her she would need. She stood in front of the mirror and turned, watching her reflection, "Ha Ha! I look so predicable! I love it!"

She hopped up and spun on her heels, opening her bedroom door. She could hear movement downstairs, so she skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Morning Billy!"

He was standing in front of the stove again, flipping a few pancakes. He was wearing a pair of tanned slacks, and a white muscle shirt, covered by a blue button up, though it wasn't buttoned. He turned and smiled, "Good morning Ryla. Did you sleep well?"

Ryla nodded, before sitting down at the table, "Indeed I did . . ."

She had thought about telling him of her troubling dreams. She thought against it, mostly because after she had woken up, she could remember nothing but the words that were spoken. Billy turned and nodded, "Pancakes?"

"Huh? Oh, right," she laughed and nodded, "Just one thanks."

Billy grinned and grabbed two plates, sliding one pancake onto hers, and the other two onto his plate. He set them both down at the table and sat across from Ryla. He picked up the syrup and poured a bit onto his plate, "So. Do you have any first day jitters?"

She shook her head and began to cut up her pancake, "No, not really. I would if I didn't know anyone, but since I have all of you guys, I'm pretty relaxed."

Billy nodded. Both slipped into a somewhat comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast, only to be pulled out by the sound of a loud horn. Billy grabbed his empty plate, "That should be Rocky. He called and said he and Adam would pick us up."

"Ok. Sounds good." Ryla grabbed her plate and set it in the sink before picking up her backpack and pulling it over her shoulder.

Billy grabbed his as well and grinned, "Ready?"

"Affirmative." Ryla walked up behind him just as Billy opened the front door.

They stepped out and waved to Adam and Rocky, who were waiting in the front seats for them. Ryla dropped her bag in the back seat and swung herself over the side. Billy hopped in next to her and they both buckled up. Adam turned around as Rocky began backing out of Billy's driveway, "So. First day huh? Should be promising."

Ryla grinned, "If you say so Adam."

------------------------------------------

Ryla strolled into her first period English class. She noticed that Tommy, Kim, and Aisha were already there, so she dropped into the empty seat next to Kim, "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" Kim turned and smiled at her.

Ryla shrugged, "Not much. Nothing's really happened yet to constitute it being "up"." She grinned and chuckled a bit.

Billy came through the doorway with Adam, and Rocky skidded in just as the bell sounded. He grinned and they all dropped into their seats. A few moments later, Ms. Applebee walked into the room. She set down her book on her desk and looked up at the students, "Good morning class!"

Ryla could hear Bulk and Skull at the back whine in a low voice, "Good morning Ms. Applebee."

She smiled to her class and picked up a sheet of paper off of her desk, "Well. It seems we have a new student coming into our class. Her name is Ryla and she's just transferred here from Stone Canyon. Welcome to AngelGrove High Ryla."

Ryla nodded and smiled a bit shyly. Ms. Applebee then turned to the board, "As you know we are still studying William Shakespeare's work, 'Romeo and Juliet'. As of our last class, we have up until nearly the end of Act 1. Alright, for this, all we will need is a Romeo, and a Juliet."

She looked around the class at all of the students slouching down in their chairs. She shook her head and then pointed to Ryla, "Ryla, since you're new, why don't you take the part of Juliet for today?"

Ryla looked up, and took a moment before nodding slowly, knowing she wasn't asking her, but telling her. In the back of the room, skull nudged Bulk, "Hey Bulky! Look at this."

"What is it nimrod?" Bulk turned to him.

Skull pointed into his book, "Says here, that this is the part that Romeo gets to kiss Juliet!"

Bulk looked over at the book before grinning. Ms. Applebee spoke again, "And now just a Romeo?"

Though, before Bulk and Skull had their hands in the air, the teacher called out, "Billy! You seemed to have a lot to say on the material last class."

Billy looked over at Ryla, and then to the teacher. He nodded and held his book a bit tightly, "Yes Ms. Applebee."

Kim leaned over at handed Ryla her book, "Here, until you get one."

Ryla nodded in thanks and stood up as the teacher ushered them both forward, "Alright. The scene is that you are both attending a party at Capulet's mansion, and Romeo has just spotted Juliet. Let's begin!"

She stepped back and sat at her desk. Billy looked over his book and stared at Ryla for a moment before taking in a breath. He saw Ms. Applebee's impatient glare at him and he nodded slightly, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:" he stood a bit straighter, he could do this, "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch . . ." Billy's eyes widened a bit at the words, and spoke them a bit cracked, "With a tender kiss."

Ryla looked over at Billy, and heard snickers from the back of the room.

_Come on Bulk, Skull . . . he's just not the acting type._

She smiled at him reassuringly before speaking, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch," whit those words spoken, she reached out a touched Billy's hand a moment, then pulled back, pressing her hand together though the book, "And palm-to-palm is holy palmers' kiss."

At the word kiss, they both heard more snickers, and Ryla had to shake her head at most people's immaturity. She stared at Billy; watching him form his lips to the words, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Ryla spoke just after him, knowing that it was meant to sound as a challenge.

Billy seemed to analyze the words before speaking them. Ryla kicked him lightly to bring him back. He looked up and then spoke once more, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray -- grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Ryla smiled a bit, even though Billy wasn't the best actor, he wasn't half bad. She took a small step closer to him, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Billy looked down into the pages and scanned the passage, before looking back up, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

She could see him move slightly, then back up again, causing Bulk to snort from the back. They both could hear him not to subtly whisper to Skull, "He was supposed to kiss her there. Geek-oid."

Ryla dared a glare at Bulk and then turned back to Billy, smiling softly, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Skull laughed and nudged Bulk, "I bet Billy's too afraid to kiss a girl. Ha ha!"

Ms. Applebee called out to them, "Boys! Quiet down please!"

They both snickered, but did as were told. Billy shot a glance at them before stepping towards Ryla, "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."

In one motion, he let his book fall from his hand and instead wrapped it around Ryla's waist, pulling her against him. She let a small squeak of surprise escape her lips. Billy tilted his head down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Ryla's body slowly went limp, and her book cascaded to the floor next to Billy's. Billy held onto her tightly, seeing as she was no longer holding her own weight. He slowly moved back, releasing his lip-lock on Ryla. She let a small gasp escape her lips, "You kiss by the book."

Billy opened his mouth to try to say something, but suddenly the bell began to ring. Billy started to move back, but Ryla nearly slipped to the floor. He tightened his grip and pulled her up. Once she had her footing, he pulled back and scratched the back of his head, "I . . . must get to Physics."

He turned on his heel and scooped up his things before skidding quickly out the door past Bulk and Skull. As the class filled out, Adam came up to her and shook his head, "The ole' kiss and run."

"Shut up Adam!" Aisha wrapped him on the chest and wrapped an arm around Ryla, "Come on, let's get to Drama."


End file.
